


Like a Fairyfail

by sosoa



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoa/pseuds/sosoa
Summary: Otabek Altin, a brave and handsome prince, walked along a heavily wooded forest path. While he was hardly dressed for adventure, duty called and he was obligated to answer.





	Like a Fairyfail

**Author's Note:**

> AU/ crossover 
> 
> Inspired by the first act of In to the Woods and the fandom calling Otabek a Disney Prince. It’s been a long week already, guys.  
> Otabek is wearing [THIS.](https://twitter.com/denkimouse/status/910769040594837504)

Otabek Altin, a brave and handsome prince, walked along a heavily wooded forest path. While he was hardly dressed for adventure, duty called and he was obligated to answer. His heavily embroidered coat and pants stood out like a sore thumb among the trees, while his snow white horse clopped noisily behind him. 

Word had reached his kingdom that a princess was in trouble. She was locked in high tower, unable to leave due to a wicked king. Otabek set off immediately, after having a servant saddle his horse, of course. He was ready to slay dragons, outsmart sphinxs, and rescue princesses. 

Instead found himself lost in the woods, surrounded by trees so high and dense that light struggled to reach the forest floor. A floor covered in mud. And full of bugs. Funny, he couldn’t remember this part in the stories of other princes’ brave expeditions. 

Shaking off his melancholy thoughts of the realities of adventuring, Otabek searched his memory for any tips or tricks he could remember about finding princesses locked in towers, hidden in dark woods. Sighing? Signing? What was it… oh, singing! He needed to listen for singing! 

With this in mind, Otabek turns his princely hearing to the soothing sounds of mosquitoes whining and the princess singing. Except for the singing sounded much more like screaming. Loud screaming. Sword in hand, Otabek rushes towards the sound of the princess in distress. 

He breaks into a clearing in the trees, only to see a pillar of ice raising up towards the tower. “You just don’t understand me!” cries the princess. Otabek must think quickly, clearly this ice king must be trying to kidnap this damsel in distress. With heroic cry and a leap, he slashes at the pillar of ice, only to be met with hard, cold ice. He is thrown back from his vigorous attack, cracking his head on the ground. Everything goes black. 

When Otabek awakes, the light hurts his eyes and his head pounds every time he attempts to sit up. “Oi, you’re finally awake,” a bored, melodious voice says. Otabek rolls over and lays eyes on the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. Forget the princess, this is where it’s at.

Silky blonde hair cascades down around a sharp aristocratic face, and piercing green eye glare at him irritably. A perfect pink mouth growls at him fiercely. It makes no difference to Otabek if his beloved is a man or woman, and this man is clearly of royal blood as well, so he’s perfect!

Out of the corner of his eye, Otabek catches sight of the ice mage that had been harassing his beloved. Leaping to his feet, he tries to ignore his headache threatening to knock him flat on his back again. The mysterious man reaches forward to steady Otabek on his feet, a brilliant smile on his face.

“Ah, that was quite the tumble you took earlier, you’re lucky to be up so soon! I haven’t introduced myself, I’m King Victor Nikiforov of the Ice Kingdom.” Motioning to the blonde at his side, he continued. “This cheerful young man is my nephew, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Don’t bring me into this, old man! I want to be left alone to reject marriage offers in peace.” Yuri says snappily, folding his arms across his chest.

“I’m truly sorry… I didn’t quite catch your name?” Victor pauses.

“Otabek… Altin, o-of the Golden Kingdom, your M-majesty.” Why is he stuttering, this is not the way meeting his beloved was supposed to go, dammit. 

“I’m sorry, Otabek, you came at a time of great strife in our family. Little Yurio here, refuses to marry and has locked himself in tower in order to escape the pressures of the court. He will languish away to nothing if I don’t convince his to come down from his self-inflicted exile! Please help me, Otabek and I will give you part of my kingdom! Oh, and Yurio’s hand in marriage.”

“First, stop talking about me like I’m not here! Second, you trying to pawn me off in marriage without asking is why I’m here in the first place!” Yuri spits out from across the room.

Otabek hesitates. Yuri is right, he’s a person with thoughts, feelings, and dreams; just like Otabek and Victor. Yuri should choose if he wants to be rescued, even if Otabek really, really likes him. However, just as Otabek is about to voice his thoughts, the thundering of hooves and shouts of horseman can be heard below.

Otabek peeks out the window to see King JJ of Leroy and a small army of soldiers beneath the tower. While Otabek lives for heroic battles, he highly doubts this situation would be in his group’s favor and the resulting diplomatic fallout would be a huge pain in the ass.

“Princess, the great King JJ is here to rescue you! The mounted king flashed his signature smile and holds up his hands in the shape of two “J”s.

“NO!” Yuri pokes his head over the ledge of the window. JJ pales.

“It’s you?! But the message said there was a weeping princess locked in a tower, not an alley cat with a bad temper.” At JJ’s words, Yuri stuck out his tongue and made a face down at JJ.

“Don’t be bitter because I rejected you, Jeh Jeh!” Yuri retorted.

“I got over you a long time ago, dear Yuri. Isabella and I are happily married and have three beautiful children! We‘re so beautiful together…” JJ trails off with love-struck look in his eyes.

“God, poor woman.” Yuri mumbles to himself, shaking his head slightly. Raising his voice, he yells, “If you love her so much, why are you here?” 

“Why do people always question my noble intentions! Can‘t a king with looks and bravery such as mine save the helpless, without doubt to my motives? Actually, Prince Georgi asked for my assistance with a sleeping beauty, so I will now bid you _adieu_.” JJ wheeled his horse around and with a yell, galloped out of the clearing. 

After the sounds of horses faded, Victor turned to Otabek. “What do you say to my offer for rescuing my nephew, young man?” 

“King Victor, while I am humbled by your offer of a portion of your kingdom and your nephew’s hand in marriage, I think Yuri should choose for himself, who and if he wishes to marry.” Otabek speaks pacifyingly, desperately hoping this was the right course of action. The last thing he needed was to accidentally start a war.

“Hmm, maybe you’re right.” Victor frowns in thought, turning to his nephew. “Yuri, what do you want?” 

Yuri blinks in surprise. He points at Otabek. “Him, I want to marry him.” Walking past his stunned companions, he begins to climb down the vines cover the tower. 

Otabek realizes his mouth is hanging open in shock. He shuts it with an audible click, and looks at Victor questioningly. 

Victor shrugs. “He’s like a cat, he’s inside, he wants out; he’s outside, he wants in.”


End file.
